Nightmare
by Yuaki19
Summary: "You re a Death Scythe now and you... in my dreams, you always said you wouldn t need me anymore.. that you could fight on your own and I was just a burden to you... and then you were walking away.. like my mom you just dissapeared and I was alone in this black nothing.. I don t want to loose you Soul, I really don t want to"...


„Soul?", Maka whispered, sneaking through their apartement in search of the white haired boy. Everything was dark and quite, the night breeze rustling through the curtains behind the open windows. It was a hot summer night in Death City, or rather, hot summer morning.  
As she reached the living room, she found him, sprawled out on the couch, snoring in his peaceful sleep. Every time she saw him in this state, she wondered how he managed to sleep this tight.  
Slowly, she tapped forward on the wooden floor, finally standing in front of him and reaching for the remote in his hand to turn off the TV.  
The moon illuminated every corner of the room through the windows, shining on his milky white hair, his soft tanned skin and his crimson red eyes...

Wait- His eyes?  
His gaze was fixed on her as she had unconsciously knelt down beside the couch, tugging some loose strands behind his ear.  
„Maka, whaddaya doing..", he asked sleepyly, slowly raising into a sitting position, his hands over his eyes and yawning.  
Embarrassed, she stood up too, hoping her ponytail would hide her blushed cheeks as she observed the strucure of their floor. Hell, yes, what was she exactly doing?  
„I- I´m sorry.. I didn´t mean to...", she quickly searched for an suitable answer and turned around to leave the room as she felt a grasp on her wrist. „Maka, don´t you dare try to hide something from me ok? That´s definetly not cool believe me..", he said, pulling her back to sit on the couch too. She was startled. Since when did Soul became so sensitive to her actions?  
Maybe it was because of...  
The death scythe sat there, trying to hide another yawn „So come on, talk to me you stubborn bookworm".  
„I.. How the hell am I supposed to talk to you about something serious when the first thing for you to say is something ridiculous as `Bookworm` or `Tiny Tits`", she stated angryly.  
She was about to leave as the white-haired pulled her back onto the sofa.  
„What is it? Just let me go! If you´re searching for some woman with big breasts, great, just go ahead I´m sure you will find someone fitting that image of yours...", he just sat there, listening to her every words with growing anger filling him up. How could it be she was so smart, yet so stupid. „Let me go!", she commanded, trying to free her wrist from his grasp „I´m tired of this.. it hurts, you know..".

And suddenly he saw some small tears forming in her eyes before he knelt down in front of her, taking her other hand as well. „Maka, could you just listen to me please..", he said, his serious tone forcing her to stop talking as she wiped away some of the tears still escaping her eyes.  
„Oi Maka.. When was your last proper sleep during the last few weeks?", he asked, concern in his crimson eyes. She turned her head to face the wall, another sob... how did he...  
„Tell me", his gaze softened as he stroked the back of her hands „Did you actually thought I wouldn´t notice? You weren´t sleeping well the last few weeks, I heard you sneaking through the apartement late at night.. damn, I even carried you to bed a few times because you were sleeping in front of the TV early in the morning with your wet cheeks... Maka I´m worried.. Why don´t you tell me already?".  
She looked at him confused, new tears forming in her eyes.  
„I´m having nightmares.. Ever since the Kishin has been destroyed... I´m afraid.. you know.. You´re a Death Scythe now and you... in my dreams, you always said you wouldn´t need me anymore.. that you could fight on your own and I was just a burden to you... and then you were walking away.. like my mom you just dissapeared and I was alone in this black nothing..  
I don´t want to loose you Soul, I really don´t want to", small sobbs escaping her throat.  
Oh no she started crying again, trying to whipe away her tears in embarrassment. She didn´t want to show this much weakness in front of him.

He stood up, sitting right next to her and pulling is meisters slim figure into a thight embrace, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He could feel her body stiffen, struggling against him. „Stop thinking to much you stupid bookworm", he said looking into this shocked, mint green orbs of hers as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. She didn´t even recognized what was going on before Soul pulled back away. Was he... No way this couldn´t be... He...  
Surprised, she look at him wide eyed. „Let me tell you.. I don´t intend on going anywhere if it has to be without you, so don´t worry ok? And let me make this clear, I really don´t need big boobs or anything else, yours are quite all right with me", he grinned, kissing her again and pressing her back down on the couch. „Idiot", she mumbled between two kisses, wrapping her hands around his neck, pulling him close. „I know, but that´s why you love me right?", he teased, bringing some distance between their faces. Grinning, he stroked her cheek bringing their lips together as her body perfectly fit against his on the small couch „Think you can guess I love you too, tiny tits". 


End file.
